


[盾冬]交叉骨：隔壁班的班长Steve真得很烦人！

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 漫威沙雕高中AU，交叉骨OOC警告





	[盾冬]交叉骨：隔壁班的班长Steve真得很烦人！

今天，隔壁班的班长Steve午休时间又双叒把我叫到天台上去了。

这次的原因是我今早主动把作业给Bucky抄，导致Bucky没去找他！

哦哦哦！

我知道了！

是是是！

我会离他远点！

鬼知道我一个星期要被他叫多少次！

 

Bucky是我的同班同学。他平时话很少，黑色长发总遮着脸，常常像冬天里的小熊没精打采地蜷缩着趴在桌上。偶尔正眼瞧人的时候也是一张臭脸。因此他也没什么朋友。

可能很多人没注意到，他其实长得超可爱！

一想到这是只有我知道的小秘密，得意的喜悦像一个小种子在我心底生根发芽！

bloom！

开花都开炸了！

 

介于我身材和长相还不错，自信微笑！私下里我会接点平面模特的活，打点散工赚点零花钱。我清楚的记得，那天我接了组电商男装线产品册的活。和Bucky碰巧就在同一家不起眼的小经纪公司Hydra相遇了。原来他早就是签约模特了。

 

当他定完妆，站在摄影棚时，我的心受到了暴击！

怎么会有这么可爱的男孩子！我的天！

之前乱糟糟的长发被整齐打理在脑后，露出扑闪闪的绿色大眼睛。睫毛随便抖动几下，仿佛都扇来了恋爱的甜蜜气息！

摄影师说：“笑一下！”

万年臭脸的他，突然嘴角上扬起来！那一刻我看到了天使！

那张嘴唇是多么适合亲吻啊！

他的腿可真细！烂大街的爆款穿出时装周高级定制的感觉！

听说hydra给他起了个艺名：winter soldier，计划着让他正式出道。

这是什么鬼名字，snow white还差不多！

 

从那之后，我就会不自觉得刻意关注他，不过麻烦也就随之开始了！

我发现他朋友少的另一个重要原因，是TM隔壁班的班长Steve自称是他男朋友啊！

还是控制欲超吓人的那种！

最严重的一次，他还真对我大大出手！我确实打不过他……好吧……我认怂……以后您说啥都对！

 

周一叫我上天台，因为我看Bucky在吃一袋李子，就顺手拿了一个，想跟他套套近乎聊聊天！结果Steve说我欺负他！我错了！

周二叫我上天台，因为我觉得昨天做的不对，买了一袋李子回礼！结果Steve说Bucky只能吃他买的李子！我错了！

周三！最过分的是周三！Bucky上午没来上课。Steve叫我上天台，因为我没帮他搞清楚Bucky去哪里了！

后来证明是Hydra临时有个什么拍摄把他叫走了。

我又不能欺负他！又不能宠他！不能离他太近！还要帮你看着他！您可真难伺候！

我自杀！可以吧！

您金发大胸身材一级棒学习特别好！Bucky和你最配了！

周四休息！

周五……我不知道下个周五又要出什么幺蛾子！

 

我问Bucky：“Steve到底是不是你男朋友啊！”

“以前是不是，我不记得。” Bucky一边吃着李子一边说，“以后肯定是了。”

“他控制欲也太强了吧！”

“那是因为他太爱我。”

狗粮我吃！好吧！话说回来，Bucky的大眼睛真是太好看了！

 

这天连皮老师都看不下去了，也来找我。

“小骨啊！隔壁班的班主任Fury找我好多次了，说最近他们班的班长Steve老是找你上天台？”

“老师！他老是盯着我不放!我也不想！”

“Steve做为班长没有起到好的表率作用，Fury已经答应我会和他好好谈谈。”

“谢谢老师！”

“小骨啊!我是不反对谈恋爱，但是不要影响到学习！”

“老师您说的对！”

“所以，你和Steve还是分手吧！”

。。。。。。。

咦？

咦？咦？咦？

excuse me？？？

我说老师们！

您好像站错CP了啊！

天天上天台不是你们想象的那回事啊！

WTF！

所以我说隔壁班的班长真得很烦人！

 

FIN

 

=====================

所以大概后来Bucky转到隔壁班去了。。。


End file.
